


look at your face, you're gorgeous

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Braiding, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Ritsuka gets her hands on some hair styling products and decides to play with Karna’s hair.





	look at your face, you're gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Gorgeous" by Taylor Swift ~~yeah, yeah, a lot of my fic titles are her songs cuz I love her.~~  
>  deal with it B-) 
> 
>  
> 
> I have seen some fanart of Karna in a suit and/or with his hair slicked back and dayum! Also, it’s canon that Ritsuka (both versions) seems to like playing with Servants’ hair so  ;3
> 
>  
> 
> This is mostly me taking a break as I work on some CasGil and other fics . . .

 

Ritsuka is smiling from ear to ear as she skips down the hallway to see Karna.  She has always thought that Karna’s tousled white hair was gorgeous but she couldn’t help but think that it could look even better when styled in various ways.  To test out her hypothesis, she borrowed some hair wax and gel from Dr. Romani.

She knocks on the door.  Karna is quick to answer the door.  He looks kind of adorable, the way he is peeking out from behind the door.

“Oh, good afternoon, Master.”

“Good afternoon to you too, Karna,” Ritsuka replies, still grinning.

Karna seems to have caught on to Ritsuka’s good mood.  “What has got you in high spirits today?”

Ritsuka holds up the two tubs of hair styling products and a comb.  “Is it okay if I play with your hair for a bit?  I’ve been thinking that since you have nice hair to work with, it would look even better if I styled it a bit.”

“Sure.  As long as you don’t have other matters to attend to.”

Technically, Ritsuka has a training session with Mash in about half an hour but Karna doesn’t have to know about that.

“Nada.  Shall we get started then?”

Ritsuka strides towards the bed in the middle of the barely furbished room.  Karna resigns himself to his fate and sits on the edge of his bed in front of Ritsuka. 

She starts off with the easy stuff, braiding back Karna’s side-swept fringe to gather his hair into a neat ponytail.  His thick white hair pulled back in this fashion amplifies his beautiful, sharp facial features.  As Ritsuka stares at the beauty that is Karna, she notices after several seconds have ticked by that his ocean blue eyes are looking in hers.

“Do you find this satisfactory, my lady?” the Lancer asks, fidgeting with a stray lock of hair by his temple.

“Very.  Let’s try a couple other ones too!”

Ritsuka undoes the braid and this time, starts the braid around Karna’s hairline.  It proves difficult to keep adding small sections of his hair to the braided ponytail, especially by the time she gets to around where Karna’s ears are.  She underestimated how thick and fluffy Karna’s hair is.  Nonetheless, she completes hairdo number two.

“Your hair is longer and thicker than I thought,” Ritsuka comments, undoing the ponytail once again and then fluffing up the wavy locks.

“I never paid much attention to my appearance in life,” Karna admits.  “What mattered the most in my life was my worth to my liege.  I found loyalty, friendship, and reconciliation beautiful, a rarity in times of war.  Additionally, my looks on the outside hardly mattered when I spent the majority of my life on the battlefield clad in armour and blood.  It was the only place where I could reveal my true self and revel in that.”

“That’s . . . real sad, Karna.  You should be free to be your true self regardless of where you are.”

Karna turns around and pats Ritsuka on the head.  “Do not fret, Master.  I am happy here, and I don’t have the restrictions I had in my life.  I am grateful that you summoned me, Miss Ritsuka.”

Ritsuka feels her entire face go bright red.  She grips Karna’s shoulders to turn him back around.

“M-my pleasure, Karna.  Anyway, I have one more style I want to try and I think that’ll be it for today.”

“Alright.”

With unsteady hands, Ritsuka opens the tub of hair wax and begins to finger-comb it through Karna’s hair.  It’s hard to slick it all back even when she uses the comb she brought and switches over to the hair gel.  Somehow, filled with determination, she manages to comb every every strand of the Indian Prince's white hair back. 

“Whoa,” she mutters under her breath. 

Karna looks like he came straight out of a fashion catalogue (if one can overlook his whole-body tights).  His tamed hair can no longer hide his beautiful face befitting the Prince of the Sun, his blue eyes glimmering under the fluorescent lighting of the room.

“Master?” Karna tilts his head to the side, concern lending his voice a darker tone.

“It’s nothing.  You’re so gorgeous I kinda went speechless.”

“Oh. . . thank you, Master.”

“Hmmm,” Ritsuka keeps staring at Karna.  It feels like something is missing with Karna’s current look.  “Gimme a minute.  I’ll be right back.”

When she returns, it’s with a three-piece suit in hand.  Karna takes the garment without complaint and begins to put it on over his usual attire.

“Where did you acquire this suit, Master?”

Ritsuka is unable to meet the Lancer’s eyes.  “I borrowed it from Dr. Roman.  I was surprised to find this in his wardrobe, actually.”

Karna dons the suit over his whole-body tights without complaint.  Ritsuka is surprised to see him do up his own tie with ease.  As soon as Karna is done dressing up for Ritsuka, she wishes that she had a camera to capture this moment.  Complete with the suit and tie, Karna is one hell of a sight for sore eyes.  He definitely looks like some an haute couture model despite Romani’s cheap suit.

“Perfect.  Maybe you should wear modern clothes when you’re not on missions.  And tie your hair back.  Or slick it back like this.  You really suit this deboanir vibe you got going on.”

Ritsuka is surprised to see a faint pink tint rising in Karna’s cheeks.  “Thank you, Master.  Perhaps I will heed your advise if this is what you prefer.”

“It-it is.  Uhm, I think I should go check in with Mash now.  She wanted to do some training together.”

“Okay.  I will see you later.  Have a good day, Master.

“Y-you, too, Karna.”

 

And if Ritsuka has her ass handed to her several times because she can’t forget the faint smile on Karna’s face, well, she only has herself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my [my tumblr](http://www.gilganyan-24.Tumblr.com) for occasional fic updates and general random fandom chaos 
> 
> ^♡^


End file.
